Australia
thumbLa Mancomunidad de Australia (oficialmente en inglés: Commonwealth of Australia; AFI: ɒv ɒˈstreɪliə), de manera abreviada Australia (en inglés: Australia; AFI: ɒˈstreɪliə) es un país soberano de Oceanía, cuya forma de gobierno es lamonarquía constitucional federal parlamentaria.El país ocupa la principal masa continental de la plataforma llamada Sahul, además de algunas islas en los océanos Pacífico,Índico y Antártico. Los países más cercanos a Australia son Indonesia, Timor Oriental y Papúa Nueva Guinea al norte, las Islas Salomón, Vanuatu y la dependencia francesa de Nueva Caledonia al noreste, y Nueva Zelanda al sureste. Australia es el sextopaís más grande del mundo con una superficie de 7.686.850 km². Su capital, Canberra, se encuentra en el Territorio de la Capital Australiana. La población del país en 2011 era de unos 21,5 millones de habitantes, concentrados principalmente en las grandes ciudades costeras: Sídney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth y Adelaida y la capital Canberra. Australia ha estado habitada desde hace más de cuarenta y dos mil años por los aborígenes australianos. Tras las esporádicas visitas de los portugueses,2 seguidas de pescadores holandeses y de exploradores y comerciantes europeos iniciadas en el siglo XVII, la mitad oriental del continente fue reclamada por Inglaterra en 1770 y en 1788 se estableció una colonia penal en Nueva Gales del Sur. Debido al asentamiento de colonos, a su crecimiento demográfico y a la exploración de nuevas áreas, durante elsiglo XIX se establecieron otras cinco colonias británicas más. El 1 de enero de 1901, las seis colonias se federaron formando la Confederación de Australia. Desde su institución ha mantenido un sistema político democrático liberal y ha continuado siendo una monarquía dentro de la Comunidad Británica de Naciones. En la división convencional en continentes, Australia se engloba en Oceanía, que agrupa también las islas del Pacífico. Sin embargo, los anglohablantes suelen hablar del "continente australiano" sin que Australia, desde un punto de vista geológico, constituya un continente. Nueva Zelanda y las islas adyacentes tampoco conforman un continente con Australia al no pertenecer a la plataforma Sahul, sino que se suelen asociar con esta por cercanía histórica y política. Etimología El nombre de Australia tiene una doble etimología. Por un lado deriva del latín Australis, del sur: leyendas de una “tierra desconocida del sur” (terra australis incognita), que datan de los tiempos romanos, eran frecuentes en la geografía medieval, pero inciertas. Por otra parte, Pedro Fernández de Quirós descubrió una isla en el archipiélago de las Nuevas Hébridas (actualVanuatu) y la bautizó Austrialia del Espíritu Santo, mezclando las palabras Austral, "sur" en latín, y Austria, la dinastía a la sazón reinante en España, originando así el nombre con el que en el futuro se conocerían las tierras al sur de la Nueva Guinea. El adjetivo neerlandés Australische era utilizado en el siglo XVII por los oficiales neerlandeses en Batavia (actual Yakarta) para referirse a la tierra meridional descubierta hacía poco, en 1638. La primera vez que se utilizó en inglés fue en 1693 en una traducción de La tierra austral conocida, una novela del francés Gabriel de Foigny.3 Alexander Dalrymple usó el término “Australia” en Colección histórica de viajes y descubrimientos en el océano Pacífico Sur (A Historical Collection of Voyages and Discoveries in the South Pacific Ocean) de 1771, para referirse a toda la región sur del océano Pacífico. En 1793, George Shaw ySir James Smith publicaron Zoology and Botany of New Holland (“Zoología y Botánica de Nueva Holanda”), en el cual escribieron: "la vasta isla, o mejor dicho continente, de Australia, Australasia o Nueva Holanda.” ("the vast island, or rather continent, of Australia, Australasia or New Holland). El uso posterior del nombre «Australia» se debe a la obra del navegante Matthew Flinders Un viaje a Terra Australis (A Voyage to Terra Australis) de 1814, el primero que lo circunnavegó. Pese al título, que reflejaba la opinión del almirante respecto a la toponimia legítima, Flinders usó la palabra «Australia», y el éxito del cuaderno acabó popularizando la palabra. El gobernador deNueva Gales del Sur Lachlan Macquarie la usó después en los mensajes enviados a Inglaterra. En 1817 recomendó la adopción oficial y, en 1824, el Almirantazgo Británico lo autorizó. Geografía de Australia thumb|350x350px La geografía de Australia abarca una amplia variedad de regiones biogeográficas siendo el continente más pequeño del mundo, pero el sexto país más grande. La población de Australia está concentrada a lo largo de la costa este y sureste.Australia se encuentra en una placa tectónica continental de la placa Indoaustraliana. Geografía física Australia es un país en la macro-unidad geográfica Oceanía, situado entre el océano Índico y el sur del océano Pacífico. Es el sexto país más extenso del mundo con un total de 7 686 850 kilómetros cuadrados de superficie, incluyendo a la isla de Lord Howe y la isla Macquarie. Australia tiene una longitud de costa de 25 740 kilómetros, con una zona económica exclusiva de 8 148 250 km². Esta zona económica exclusiva no incluye el Territorio Antártico Australiano. El país no tiene fronteras terrestres. Geología Australia tiene una historia geológica relativamente estable. Algunas fuerzas geológicas importantes como deslizamientos tectónicos tuvieron lugar en los comienzos de la historia australiana, cuando todavía formaba parte deGondwana. La erosión y el clima han cambiado en gran medida la superficie australiana, siendo hoy día uno de los países más planos del mundo. Australia está situada en el centro de la placa tectónica, por lo que la actividad volcánica es nula, aunque ocasionalmente se producen pequeños terremotos. El terreno es principalmente llano, con grandes mesetas bajas de desierto: aproximadamente la mitad occidental de esta isla-continente es una extensa meseta árida, la mitad oriental está ocupada por llanuras esteparias bastante deprimidas, los principales terrenos fértiles se ubican en la llanura del sureste. Tasmania y losAlpes Victoria no tienen nieves perpetuas o glaciares, aunque sí los tuvieron en el pasado. La Gran barrera de coral, de lejos el mayor arrecife de coral del mundo, se encuentra a poca distancia de la costa noreste. El monte Augustus, situado en Australia Occidental, es el monolito más grande del mundo. Otro monte considerable es el Uluru. Orografía thumb|350x350px Existen varios cordones montañosos, pero ninguno de ellos posee grandes alturas: La cumbre más elevada de toda Australia es el Monte Kosciuszko, de 2.228 metros, en el extremo sur de la principal cordillera llamada Gran Cordillera Divisoria o (en inglés): Great Dividing Range la cual se extiende como un gigantesco arco cercano a la costa del océano Pacífico; la altitud promedio de este sistema montañoso es de 1.000 m.En pleno centro de Australia se encuentra la segunda cordillera importante por sus altitudes: la de las Macdonnell Ranges cuya cumbre es el monte Liebig de 1.524 m. La tercera en importancia es la cordillera Flinders con el pico Saint Mary, de 1.168 m, en el sudeste de Australia Meridional; en el extremo occidental existe la meseta Hamersley cercana al océano Índico y cuya cumbre se encuentra en el monte Brockman de 1.132 metros. Frente al mar de Timor se ubica la meseta Kimberley en la cual sobresale el monte Wells con 983 metros, y en el extremo noroeste, frente al mar de Arafura se ubica la meseta de la Tierra de Arnhem con el monte Evelyn de apenas 366 metros como máxima eminencia.Y tiene 220206 millones de habitantes. Hidrografía Los ríos más caudalosos nacen en la Gran Cordillera Divisoria, en su inmensa mayoría, se dirigen hacia el este y tras un corto curso se vuelcan hacia el océano Pacífico, sólo existen dos ríos de longitud importante: el Murray (el más caudaloso de Australia) y el Darling, el Darling es el de mayor longitud pero mucho menos caudaloso y resulta ser afluente del Murray en el sur de Australia desembocando en la Gran Bahía Australiana. En cuanto al sistema lacustre es en realidad palustre: algunoslagos de este país son extensos pero someros y en proceso de desecación, muchas veces transformados en grandessalares: el mayor de todos es el lago Eyre, cuyo fondo se ubica 16 m bajo el nivel del mar. El segundo en importancia es ellago Torrens, seguido por el lago Gairdner y el lago Frome, todos ubicados en el centro y sur de Australia Meridional. Hidrología El Gran Pozo Artesiano, una importante fuente de agua, es la mayor y más profunda cuenca hidrográfica de agua potable del mundo. Australia sufre de cierta escasez de agua, que ha llegado a que algunas ciudades y pueblos a todo lo largo del país hayan tenido que enfrentarse a serios problemas de acumulación y uso del agua, llegando a imponer restricciones sobre su uso para disminuir el consumo. Geografía política Australia se divide en seis estados, dos territorios interiores y varios territorios exteriores. Los estados de Australia son: Nueva Gales del Sur, Queensland, Australia Meridional, Tasmania, Victoria y Australia Occidental. Los dos territorios interiores son el Territorio del Norte y el Territorio de la capital australiana. Australia también posee varios pequeños territorios; el gobierno federal administra una pequeña zona situada dentro de Nueva Gales del Sur, el Territorio de Jervis Bay usada como base naval y puerto marítimo para la capital del país. Además, Australia tiene varios territorios externos habitados como la isla Norfolk, la isla de Navidad o las islas Cocos, y otros territorios deshabitados como las islas Ashmore y Cartier, las islas del Mar del Coral, las islas Heard y McDonald y el Territorio Antártico Australiano. Clima thumb|350x350px La mayor parte del clima de Australia es de tipo desértico o semiárido ya que el 40% de la superficie del país está cubierta de dunasde arena. Tan sólo el sureste y el suroeste tienen un clima templado y un suelo fértil. La zona norte del país tiene un clima tropical: parte cubierta de pluvisilva, parte de pradera y parte de desierto.Las precipitaciones son muy variables, con frecuentes sequías que duran varias estaciones. En ocasiones se originan tormentas de arena que cubren alguna región o incluso varios estados y, ocasionalmente, se originan grandes tornados. Los crecientes niveles desalinidad y la desertificación están cambiando el paisaje australiano en ciertas zonas. La situación de Australia en la zona tropical/subtropical y las frías aguas de las costas occidentales hacen de la zona occidental de Australia un árido desierto, una característica muy marcada del continente. En 2005, un estudio 1 realizado por investigadores australianos y estadounidenses sobre la desertificación del interior sugería la explicación de las quemas realizadas por los colonoshumanos de hace 50.000 años podría haber evitado que el monzón llegara al interior australiano. Fauna de Australia thumb|400x400px La fauna australiana agrupa una enorme variedad de animales únicos: el 83% de mamíferos, el 89% de reptiles, el 90% de peces einsectos y el 93% de anfibios que habitan el continente son endémicos del país.1 Este alto nivel de endemicidad puede ser atribuido al aislamiento del continente, a la estabilidad de sus placas tectónicas y al efecto de inusuales pautas de cambio climático, que afectan asimismo al suelo y a la flora, a lo largo del tiempo geológico. Una característica única de la fauna australiana es la relativa escasez de mamíferos placentados, en oposición a la abundancia de marsupiales, un grupo de mamíferos que completan su desarrollo embrionario en un marsupio. Estos marsupiales incluyen a los macrópodos, falageriformes y Dasyuromorphia (como el tilacino o lobo de Tasmania), los cuales ocupan un buen número de los nichos ecológicos explotados en otras partes del mundo por mamíferos placentados. Australia ha sido el territorio de dos de las cinco especies extintas conocidas de monotremas y de numerosas especies venenosas, como pueden ser el ornitorrinco, arañas, escorpiones, pulpos, medusas, peces globo y rayas. De hecho, Australia posee más especies de serpientes venenosas que inocuas, otra muestra más de su singularidad en este aspecto.La colonización de Australia por sus habitantes aborígenes hace más de 40 000 años, y por europeos a partir de 1788 produjo un fuerte impacto en su fauna. La caza, introducción de especies alóctonas y la modificación de los usos del suelo y la consiguiente destrucción de hábitats condujeron a un gran número de extinciones. Por ejemplo, se extinguieron Psephotus pulcherrimus o loro del Paraíso, Chaeropus ecaudatus o bandicut de pies de cerdo y Potorous platyops (un potórido). El uso insostenible del terreno continúa amenazando la supervivencia de muchas especies. Ante este hecho, la legislación australiana ha respondido creando multitud de áreas protegidas; sin embargo, se teme que la aplicación de estas medidas sea insuficiente para frenar la amenaza a los hábitats y especies. Orígenes de la fauna australiana Dos causas fundamentales han determinado la originalidad de la fauna australiana: las geológicas y las climatológicas. Australia fue parte en el pasado del supercontinente Gondwana, que incluía además a Sudamérica, África, y a la Antártida. Gondwana empezó a disgregarse hace 140 millones de años; Australia se desgajó de la Antártida hace 50 millones de años, y permaneció relativamente aislada durante la colisión de la placa Indoaustraliana con Asia en el Mioceno, hace 5,3 millones de años. La permanencia yevolución de la fauna presente hoy día fue aparentemente definida por el clima y la geología únicas del continente. Conforme Australia sufría la deriva continental, se iba aislando de los efectos del cambio climático global. Así, la fauna única originada en Gondwana, como la marsupial, pudo sobrevivir y diversificarse por radiación adaptativa en Australia.Después del Mioceno la fauna original asiática pudo también establecerse en Australia. La línea de Wallace, línea hipotética que separa las regiones zoogeográficas de Asia y Australasia, se adapta a la frontera de la placa tectónica euroasiática con laindoaustraliana. Esta frontera continental impidió la formación de corredores zoológicos que favorecieran una migración asiática, a excepción de la avifauna. Debido a la emergencia de la corriente circumpolar en el Oligoceno medio, hace aproximadamente 15 millones de años, el clima australiano comenzó a sufrir una marcada crisis de aridez, lo que permitió la diversificación de los taxaespecializados, a la vez que los humedales tropicales y zonas estacionalmente húmedas permitieron el desarrollo de especies adaptadas a este tipo de medio. Australia posee una amplia historia fósil de mamíferos, así como también una gran variedad de mamíferos extintos, fundamentalmente de marsupiales. El registro fósil muestra que los monotremas han estado presentes desde el Cretácico temprano (145–99 millones de años),2 y que los mamíferos marsupiales y placentados datan del Eoceno (56–34 millones de años),3 cuando los mamíferos modernos aparecieron por vez primera en dicho registro. Aunque estos marsupiales y placentados coexistieron en Australia en el Eoceno, sólo los marsupiales han sobrevivido hasta el presente. No obstante, los mamíferos placentados reaparecieron en Australia en el Mioceno, cuando Australia se acercó aIndonesia, y los murciélagos y roedores iniciaron su aparición en el registro fósil. Los marsupiales evolucionaron hasta ocupar nichos ecológicos en muchos casos similares a los de los placentados de Eurasia y Norteamérica, mediante un fenómeno de convergencia adaptativa.4 Por ejemplo, el superdepredador australiano, el tilacino o lobo de Tasmania, guarda cierta semejanza con algunos cánidos como el lobo gris paleártico; los Petauridae y las ardillas también muestran adaptaciones similares para su vida arbórea; y elNumbat y el oso hormiguero poseen también similitudes en su dieta insectívora. Mamíferos Monotremas y marsupiales Los monotremas son mamíferos con un método de reproducción muy singular: ponen huevos en vez de tener a sus crías del vientre. Dos de las cinco especies conocidas de monotremas son australianas: el ornitorrinco y el equidna. El ornitorrinco, un mamífero ovíparo con aspecto de pato y de vida anfibia, es una de las criaturas más extrañas del reino animal. Cuando Joseph Banks presentó en el siglo XVIII una piel de ornitorrinco a los naturalistas ingleses, éstos quedaron convencidos de que se trataba de una broma pesada. Otro extraño monotrema es el equidna: erizado de espinas, posee un morro tubular y una lengua capaz de salir y entrar en la boca cerca de cien veces por minuto para capturar termitas, su principal alimento. Australia es también el hogar de la mayor y más diversa selección de marsupiales, mamíferos con una bolsa o marsupio en la que sus crías completan su desarrollo embrionario. Los marsupiales carnívoros (orden Dasyuromorphia) están representados por dos familias actuales: losDasyuridae, con 52 miembros, y los Myrmecobiidae, con el Numbat como único superviviente. Mamíferos placentados Australia tiene dos órdenes de mamíferos placentados autóctonos: los murciélagos, orden Chiroptera, representados por seis familias, y los roedores de la familia Muridae. La colonización por parte de los murciélagos y roedores es relativamente reciente. Los murciélagos procedieron probablemente de Asia, y sólo aparecen en el registro fósil desde hace 15 millones de años. Aunque el 7% de todas las especies de murciélagos vive en Australia, sólo hay dos géneros endémicos. Los roedores llegaron a Australia en dos radiaciones: la primera, hace 10 millones de años, que dio lugar a los roedores antiguos, endémicos, representados por catorce géneros extintos; y la última, hace un millón de años, en la cual las ratas penetraron en el continente desde Nueva Guinea, lo cual permitió su evolución hacia siete especies de Rattus, llamadas colectivamente roedores modernos. Aves Australia alberga más de ochocientas especies de aves, de las cuales unas 350 son endémicas de la región zoogeográfica Australasia, que agrupa a Australia, Nueva Guinea y Nueva Zelanda. El registro fósil de aves es incompleto; no obstante, hay evidencias de ancestros de aves contemporáneas ya en el Oligoceno tardío.6 Las aves relacionadas con las historia geológica de Gondwana incluyen a: las aves no voladoras ratites, como el emú y el casuario meridional; los megápodos como Leipoa ocellata o Alectura lathami; y un gran grupo deloros, del orden Psittaciformes. Los loros australianos comprenden la sexta parte de la diversidad mundial del orden, incluyendo a buena parte de las cacatúas. El kookaburra es el representante de mayor tamaño de los martines pescadores, de la familia Alcedinidae, cuyos sonidos, semejantes a carcajadas humanas, pueden oírse a gran distancia. Anfibios y reptiles Australia posee cuatro familias de ranas nativas y una de sapos, introducida, que merece ser destacada: Bufo marinus o sapo de las cañas. En 1935 el sapo de las cañas fue introducido con intención, fallida, de controlar las plagas de la caña de azúcar. En poco tiempo, se convirtió en una plaga mayor, proliferando en el norte australiano. Para competir con los insectívoros nativos, el sapo de las cañas produce un veneno tóxico para la fauna nativa, así como para los humanos. Los Myobatrachidae, o ranas meridionales, suponen el grupo más diverso de ranas australianas, con 120 especies de 21 géneros distintos. Un representante notable es el género Pseudophryne, especies P. corroboree, y P. pengilleyi, un tipo de ranas coloridas y amenazadas. Las ranas arbóreas, de la familia Hylidae, también son comunes en zonas de elevada pluviosidad en las costas este y norte de Australia; presenta 77 especies, en tres géneros. La distribución de 18 especies de dos géneros de los Microhylidae se restringe a las selvas tropicales; la especie con representantes más diminutos,Cophixalus exiguus, pertenece a esta familia. Hay también algunas especies del grupo de anuros dominante a nivel mundial, la familiaRanidae; la rana de la madera, Rana daemeli, que sólo se encuentra en las zonas muy húmedas de Queensland. Como en otros lugares, el decremento del nivel de precipitaciones está provocando el declive de las poblaciones de ranas en los últimos años del siglo XX e inicios del siglo XXI. Este declive también se achaca a la micosis por el quítrido Batrachochytrium dendrobatidis que sufre la clase Amphibia a nivel global. Peces Australia alberga más de 4400 especies de peces;7 de éstas, el 90% son endémicas. Sin embargo, dada la escasez de ríos en el continente, sólo posee 170 especies de peces dulceacuícolas. Dos familias de peces de agua dulce son filogenéticamente antiguas: losOsteoglossidae y los Ceratodontidae, unos peces pulmonados que evolucionaron antes de que Gondwana se disgregara. Una de las especies de dulceacuícolas de menor tamaño del oeste australiano, el pez salamandra o Lepidogalaxias salamandroides, puede sobrevivir a la desecación estival enterrado en el fango. Otras familias que pudieron tener un origen en Gondwana incluyen a losRetropinnidae, Galaxiidae, Aplochitonidae y Percichthyidae. Descontando estas especies de gran antigüedad, el 70% de la ictiofauna dulceacuícola australiana es similar a la indopacífica.8 No obstante, la evidencia fósil indica que muchas de sus especies son pese a todo muy antiguas. Éstas corresponden a lampreas, peces gato, sardinas, peces arcoiris y unas 50 especies de Eleotridae. Las especies dulceacuícolas nativas incluyen al Lates calcarifer, Maccullochella peelii peelii''y a la perca dorada o ''Macquaria ambigua. Dos especies detiburones de agua dulce amenazados también se encuentran en la zona septentrional. Cultura La base primaria de la cultura australiana fue anglocéltica hasta mediados del siglo XX, aunque los rasgos característicos australianos habían ido adquiriéndose del entorno y de la cultura aborigen. Durante los últimos 50 años, la cultura australiana ha estado fuertemente influida por la cultura popular estadounidense (particularmente en televisión y cine), por la inmigración a gran escala de países no anglohablantes y por los países asiáticos vecinos. El vigor y la originalidad de las artes australianas ― películas, ópera, música, pintura,teatro, danzas y artes manuales ― han alcanzado reconocimiento internacional. Australia tiene una larga historia en lo referente a las artes visuales que comienza con las pinturas rupestres realizadas por los indígenas. Desde los tiempos del asentamiento europeo el paisaje australiano ha sido un tema común en el arte nacional, lo cual se hace evidente en los trabajos de Arthur Streeton, Arthur Boyd y Albert Namatjira, entre otros. Las tradiciones de los aborígenes son transmitidas mayoritariamente en forma oral (tradición oral) y están muy relacionadas con ceremonias y con historias sobre el tiempo de sueños. Lamúsica, danzas y arte de los aborígenes australianos tienen una notable influencia en la artes escénicas y visuales de la Australia contemporánea. La nación posee una activa tradición de música, ballet y teatro; muchas de las compañías de artes escénicas reciben fondos públicos a través del Consejo de Australia para las Artes. Existe una orquesta en cada ciudad capital, y una compañía de óperanacional, la Ópera de Australia, que adquirió importancia gracias a la cantante de ópera Dame Joan Sutherland; la música de Australiaincluye la música clásica, el jazz y muchos otros géneros de música popular. La principal representante de la música popular australiana es la cantante Kylie Minogue, reconocida por su notorio éxito mundial Can´t Get You Out Of My Head, además de su aclamada participación en los juegos olímpicos de Sydney 2000. La literatura de Australia también ha estado influida por el paisaje; por ejemplo, en trabajos de escritores tales como Banjo Paterson y Henry Lawson. El carácter de la Australia colonial, reafirmado en la literatura del país, repercutió mucho en la etapa moderna de la nación y se destacó por su igualitarismo y anti-autoritarismo. En 1973 Patrick White fue premiado con el Premio Nobel de Literatura, convirtiéndose en el único australiano en recibir esta condecoración; es reconocido como uno de los más grandes escritores enlengua inglesa del siglo XX. El inglés australiano es una variedad mayor del inglés; su gramática y ortografía están en su mayor parte basadas en el inglés británico, con frases y expresiones propias de un rico lenguaje vernáculo y un léxico único. Australia tiene dos compañías emisoras públicas nacionales (la ABC y la SBS), tres redes televisivas comerciales, tres servicios de televisión de pago, y numerosos canales de televisión y estaciones de radio públicos. El cine de Australia ha alcanzado éxito comercial y crítico. Cada ciudad importante tiene sus propios periódicos de publicación diaria; existen también dos periódicos diarios nacionales: The Australian y The Australian Financial Review. Según Reporteros Sin Fronteras, en 2005 la Mancomunidad se encontraba en el puesto número 31 en el mundo en lo referente a libertad de prensa, situándose en esta lista por debajo de Nueva Zelanda (9º lugar) y el Reino Unido (28º lugar), pero por encima de los Estados Unidos. El hecho de que ocupe ese puesto, no muy alto, se debe principalmente a la limitada diversidad en la propiedad de medios de comunicación. La mayor parte de los medios impresos está bajo el control de la News Corporation, o bien de John Fairfax Holdings Gastronomía La gastronomía de Australia refleja su pasado histórico multicultural: la gastronomía autóctona de los aborígenes australianos, llamada''bush tucker'' o bushfood, la cocina británica e irlandesa de los primeros colonizadores europeos que procedían mayoritariamente de lasIslas Británicas, y los aportes de la cocina asiática y mediterránea traída por los inmigrantes llegados después de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Las carnes y los pescados son ingredientes básicos. El plato típico de Australia por excelencia es el pastel de carne. Categoría:Países Categoría:Oceanía